zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45/Archive IV
question Possible Vandal ummmm. check out the last User Vote in the ToC. It shouldn't be there in the first place, and it pretty stupid. check it out. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) the IP. it seems stupid. and is not a legitamite vote in my opinion. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) He looks funny. Pretty Birdie man make me happy, He look like peeky my Man eating pihrahna parakeet! 98.22.243.179 and it was for Red Wizzrobe. this is exactly what he wrote. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome. and can i at least change it to a anon vote? because it is by an IP with their only edit being that one. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i just got rid of the sig. i mean do we really need to know if it was an anon vote? User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) at least i said POSSIBLE vandal. and didn't just out right delete it. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 00:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I voted for Garo, but I like to avoid cheating, I'm not threatening anyone, I just think it'd be a good idea to double check the history again, let's try our best to keep things here as pure as we can. Redeadhunter I'm getting at the theory that this voter is trying to screw around with us. Or he just doesn't read rules(If I had a rupee for every time I saw that) Oh well, Redeadhunter Thank you for the update Run for rollback and adminship Possible Vandal check this out! http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Flying_Tile&diff=next&oldid=101899 (sorry nevermind, ill just undo it. '--C2' 11:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) sorry. if it was a blanking of a page, then it would be, but i just jumed the gun to quickly!'--C2' 01:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Listen! Merging Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo Check it!. Send this to Triforce, I'm too lazy. UberPhoeb 02:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) And I even put the same amount of yo's! And now i'm spamming your user talk page with an awesome image. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm161/Anime09090909/Finyay.png Thank you For sharing this opinion. I'm glad somebody else feels that way. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rumours Hi I have been reading rumours about getting the Triforce are they true or is it fake Thanks for the info and stuff Heyy thanks for the help with oot but I just want you to know something so you don't think I'm that new to zelda, but I've been playing zelda since I was like 5 years old and I just forgot you could do that. Hylian96 Tetra's Pirates :Well your question I can answer. Technically, the NAV's are still part of the article and since the stub pertains to the whole article... yeah :P—'Triforce' 14 00:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it'd be different if the NAV's weren't collapsible, then we'd probably have to put it above.—'Triforce' 14 00:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :so i should have looked here if i before i changed all of the those stub templates and the nav templates hahaha'''--C2' 17:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Minor characters template back onto the Man from the Shooting Gallery article after I took it off. I figured he's too minor of a character to be considered a spoiler. He doesn't give information; just a seeds and quiver upgrade.|18:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC)}} Sock puppetry This doesn't have that much to do with our wiki, but you can find the short story about it here. He assumed I ignored what he wrote on my talk page and brought it over to Zeldapedia, so could you please ban here? Thanks. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Help Sorry to bother you but your the only admin. on right now. I made an edit to the Skull Kid page and I corrected a grammar mistake. After that, the last paragraph at the bottom of the page became a scroll box, I tried to undo it by using the undo option but it had no effect. Sorry, I didn't know that would happen. Yes, I forgot to press preview.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) I fixed it for you, no worries. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Baltro. I'm sorry that happened.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) It's all cool. The reason the text box happens is if a paragraph is indented with a space. Like this, for example. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I remember Joe warning about that when I first made my account. Thank you.:)(Darknut15 (talk) 21:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks Deku Scrub Forenzza radio Manbos pond i redid an edit spelling it right but it didnt go through. my computer seems quit on the verge of suicide. it is a tricky thing as well. the pairie whould be the dry ground area and the woods whould be with the trees and seperate sound track. ill check what we have on crazy trazys house if we do have an article for that. Oni Link 13:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE!!!!!????? When I put that in the Stock Pot inn (I forgot to log in) You said it was boarderline vandalism. I do not understand what boarderline vandalism is.--That Turtle guy (talk) 02:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, "freaky" wasn't the appropriate term to use. It wasn't really relevant to the article, but I don't know if Joe was confused, because there is a mannequin in the room where Kafei and Anju are reunited. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I said creepy, not freaky.--That Turtle guy (talk) 03:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, for Instance there is a LOT of creepy stuff in the Stock Pot Inn.--That Turtle guy (talk) 15:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, ??? is AMONG those creepy things in the stock pot inn. If you think that stuff shouldnt be there, I'll prove it. If youi want to find out yourself, go to the upper floor and stare at the mask above the staircase for an hour. That's a way to show it. I'm now done with this conversation. Thank You.--That Turtle guy (talk) 15:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Alright I have the point now. I really want to put that back there, and now I know the appropriate way.--That Turtle guy (talk) 16:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) New Laptop Featured articles four swords saw that you have not played four swords. check this out. ill keep looking if you turn this down, and i assume you would want to have played all of them.'--C2' 02:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :i think only two. you and somebody else. still that is kinda....different, to put it mildly.'--C2' 02:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) as far as i know the only way to play four swords with out other people, game boys and a link cable is to emmulate. ive found a website which can play multi player gameboy games and includes a rom for four swords but im still hesitant about downloading it. i prefer not to emmulate but if you want i can give you a link to the site. Oni Link 11:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :maybe, maybe not.'--C2' 13:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Question For starters, I wanted to know if, for the infoboxes, do we use the dates of where the game first came out for first appearances. For example, on the Slarok page, would we use A Link to the Past's Japanese release date or the American one for the first appearances section? My second question involves the Nabooru page. C2 and I were thinking it would be better if the page was called Nabooru (character) instead of Nabooru (sage).(Darknut15 (talk) 02:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) Mine's acting weird as well. Thanks for ansewering my question. Also, could you let C2 know that I can't help him right now if we do go through with the Nabooru thing?( 02:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) Ok, its acting fine now. So you don't have to tell C2, and I don't think we will change that page's name since you are correct. Thanks.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) pictures i also tryed to upload a sky cannon one but it was ridicusly huge and needs to be toned town and changed file. Oni Link 19:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) it was the closest thing there. i just quickly searched sky cannon zelda on google images and that was on the second page a sky cannon not even shown up. anyway its not that big a page and doesnt really need a picture. Oni Link 19:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) vandal IP 70.121.201.63 made the top contribution or this one:http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline&diff=prev&oldid=164464. almost as bad as User:ChevalRopeSucks http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.121.201.63 '--C2' 21:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) question Hi, This is user Mariomascot, You posted a thing for a pic at http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:Untitled.jpg&diff=0&oldid=164661 I have no idea what you are asking me to do, or how to do it. I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you could help me through figuring it out, I thank you. Possible Vandal Message from Darknut15 Since Darknut15 has been blocked for either no apparent reason, or for a reason meant for somebody else, i shall speak for him: *ahem* When I went to edit something, it said I was blocked because Hero of Time 87 had been using my IP to vandalize Zeldapedia. I can't even talk to Joe because of this. And I want to know why and how my IP could be used by Hero of Time 87. The only thing I can think of is that Hero of Time 87 saw my IP on Joe's talk page, because my computer was acting weird and I couldn't log in. o and check the Kalle Demos talk page. thats a real......argument.'--C2' 01:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, C2 is right O_O entry My new entry is not about Dazuro. OK? did it say anywhere that i was talking about Dazuro? No where in the entry did it say his name anywhere.--Shade Link (talk) 16:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) It is not about Dazuro at all. It is about a flamer from halopedia that trolled me in IRC. I repeat, It is nothing about Dazuro. Tell me why you thought it was about Dazuro.--Shade Link (talk) 16:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) terrible one of the worse cases ive ever seen. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.250.215.186 pretty much every edit desevers a block....... absolutely horrible.'--C2' 12:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ehok this guy as well. o and the IP was blocked by Uberfuzzy as it seems, but honestly there needs to be a stronger block in place.'--C2' 12:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) i hate this so much, but: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.109.71.69 what about him? '--C2' 12:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) RE Warning This is very important to me that you respond, so I'm leaving you a message here in addition to my own talk page. I'm sorry if I broke the rules, but I really want my walkthroughs to use my own wording. First of all, I want to use terms like "Great Swamp" "Telepathy Tile" and such in my walkthroughs since that's what the Player's Guide/Instruction Manual/Map fold out/Top Secrets Guide that came with the game called them. There are some other pages we don't have that we need for this walkthrough if I'm obviously not allowed to acknowledge these enemy's existence: Onoffs (the jellyfish like enemies in the Dark World), Clutch (the falling hand in Skull Woods), Zora's Spawn (the enemies in the river) are just to name a few. If I'm not allowed to use those names, then what purpose do I serve here on the wiki? I deserve to be permabanned. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 14:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :A lot of the pages already exist under the official name. The "clutch" enemy you're referring to is a Wallmaster and the Zora's Spawn are River Zora. You can still use your wording, but you have to link to the correct page if it already exists (Ie. Clutch).—'Triforce' 14 15:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::But the names I'm referring to are official. They were in the media at the time the game was released. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 15:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::I've never heard wallmasters referred to as Clutches or river zora referred to as Zora's spawn. I have the "official" Alttp walkthrough next to me and they even refer to them as what I already said.—'Triforce' 14 15:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::What is the "official LttP walkthrough?" I don't understand. I got my info from the Official Nintendo Player's Guide released in the early 90s, along with several things that came with the game itself. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 15:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::If this is an issue about creating redirects, You can create any redirects you want (within reason), just be sure to link directly to the page rather than to the redirect though.—'Triforce' 14 15:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wallmasters are referred to as "Clutch" in LA, and I think that is already a redirect. But that dosn't steal from the fact that three days in a row you have created wanted pages for pages that already exist under a diffent name. If the names you are linking are official, make them re-directs; its that simple. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well I wasn't aware of the policy at the time and I feel threatened like I'm a moron for not being aware. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 16:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) You're not in trouble by any means, we're just asking you to observe things like this in the future.—'Triforce' 14 16:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I didn't think to read the edit summaries and I admit that mistake. But now I feel afraid to edit. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 16:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::There is really no reason to be afraid unless you plan to continue doing what you are doing which I assume you are not. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::I obviously am not. --Crazyswordsman (talk) 16:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Then don't worry about getting in trouble, you'll be fine I'm sure. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't be afraid to edit, just do your best to find the pages we already have. If you find that in your walkthrough writing, you have created a redlink, just try to find the actual page and make a redirect. No hard feelings I hope :)—'Triforce' 14 16:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Confusion Err, I don't know if this was intended. But a couple days ago, I was banned for something I didn't do. You banned me for something Dazuro did. I just wanted to tell you for future notice. --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) To add, it said Dazuro used my IP address. I'm assuming this happened to someone else before --Zelda311 Golden Fierce Deity 18:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Chus I think i may need help i have this fears of the chus in twilight princess that caused me to never to play twilight princess again i do play but when i reach the water temple I stop playing i use to like killing everything and i always past the game like in two or three days but not now im just afraid of them Im not afraid of the chuchus from wind waker. I think im afraid cause they jump at me and they often trick cause when i hear that sound I run the other way but they come out of that place instead I think I need help so I will not be afraid of them any more. user--Stephendwan (talk) 19:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I have passed ocarina of time, wind waker, a link to the pass so im not afraid them cause your afraid of the hand coming down and grabing out of no where and now i can't pass the game cause of my fear chus in twilight princess i use to love the game until the fear heres an idea how about putting me in a room thats full of windows instead of walls and have chus behind the glass about a hundred of them (if only in real life they would help someone with a fear of something from a video game lol) I think there my third most things that scare me second being Iron maidens re4, first being regenerators re4. user--Stephendwan (talk) 20:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) hmmm...... maybe just say to yourself, im not gonna be afraid of chus! say it over and over and it should help. and your second comment left me...confused. sry!'--C2' 22:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) what? I don't have two talk bubbles...Why do you think i am doing that?--Shade Link (talk) 23:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, i made him the first one, but he just got another one, like it was nothing.'--C2' 02:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Another Vandal Japanese What's wrong with adding the Japanese names and titles to the boss articles? Since when is more information ever a bad thing? It's not like he's replacing the English names or anything. Heck, we give people's names in Hylian, why is Japanese such a crime? It's a Japanese game, after all. Dazuro (talk) 20:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ... So? We still note that "Ropes" were called something else in the Japanese Z2, we still have an article about Tingle's Rupee Land, etc. With all due respect, I heavily disagree with that choice. And even you don't know specifically why you're doing it... Why not put them back in? Also, I just checked--Zelda and Link have their Japanese names there. Dazuro (talk) 21:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Joe has given you his reasoning; this is an English wiki, and Japanese names are permissible in certain cases. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) He explicitly said he was "not really sure" why. And they aren't hurting anything by being there. What exactly makes it not "permissible" to give more information? Dazuro (talk) 21:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Do you explicitly need to argue with every single choice we make? I am doing my absolute best not to start arguing and yelling my head off, but if you're going to ask an admin something, don't tell them you disagree with them and that they're wrong, ask them if you can change it in a nice tone. Believe me, this is going to get you a lot farther in life. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Are you just out to get me at this point? I was quite polite there. And again, he admitted he didn't know why that's the policy. Let's see. I said "Why not put them back in?" and "With all due respect, I disagree." How is that being rude, saying people are wrong, etc? I get it. You dislike me. I can understand that, and I don't care, but please don't let it taint your views of rational arguments I present. Dazuro (talk) 21:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) You failed to answer my question. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If I may interject, I see no reason we can't include them. You can go ahead and start adding them to pages if you want Dazuro.—'Triforce' 14 22:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I hope it doesn't seem rude, but Triforce has a point. Besides, it tells the reader something he or she didn't know.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC)) now if i may butt in, i can never read them or even prounonce them. so i dont see how it will add to the article, but i dont see how it would detract. just dont mess up the pages, and it will be a-okay with me.'--C2' 22:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Personal Picture Umm, I don't recall him uploading any images besides the one he already has, no offence. It couldn't be a copy, cause I checked everywhere related to "Deku", and "scrub" and there is nothing that looks like his. The only picture I have ever recalled him uploading as a personal image was the one he used to have.--Shade Link (talk) 20:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) important things o kk. now first off, are you going to change shade links block to 12 hrs? i thought that it would be fair. secound, i was auto blocked by you, for you(haha not likely yes?) and on a more serious note, darknut noticed that it appear to be when you block something the system freaks out. third, can you bury the hatchet with shade link? it would be a blessing to end such a petty argument. fourth, darknut has nominated himself for rollback, and you might want to check it out. '--C2' 15:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) o and i think its archieve time.'--C2' 15:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, thats good. it will be kinda harder to reach you, but not that difficult. o and its still archieve time, my old and aging comp is having diffuclties loading this, so yeah :)'--C2' 15:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Pawphobia Taken from the Oxford Phobia Dictionary ""Pawphobia-A clinical and Unrational fear of Peacocks, From origions OE Paw, Latin Phobia"" have you considored you might suffer from this condition?-LEEKDUCK Reply I accept. I am sorry too.--Shade Link (talk) 20:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC)